1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display control device, an image display control program, and an image display control method, and in particular to an image display control device for controlling the display of an image to a display device having a plurality of unit display elements in which three unit display elements corresponding to signals of three primary colors are arranged in a delta form, an image display control program for causing a computer to function as the image display control device, and an image display control method.
2. Related Art
From the past, as such a kind of image display control devices, JP-A-2003-241718 disclosed an image display control device which displays an image on a display device (a plasma display panel or a liquid crystal display) in which three dots corresponding to RGB signals are arranged in a delta form. In this device, the image is displayed by forming one pixel of a screen by three dots (RGB dots) which have delta arrangement.
However, the delta-arrangement display device generally has a tendency in which the number of displayable RGB dots arranged in the lengthwise direction is smaller than that in a stripe type display device in which dots are arranged in a lateral direction. With the structure in which one pixel of an image is composed of three dots (RGB dots), visual resolution and display quality are lowered. On the other hand, in a structure in which one pixel is composed of any one of three dots (RGB dots), any signals other than signals corresponding to respective dots among RGB signals are not used. Accordingly, such a structure is disadvantageous in that it is needed to input an image which is about three times larger than the to-be-displayed image on a screen, which leads to the increase in the memory use and the load in the processing of display data. Further, while the structure of the delta arrangement is disadvantageous in that filtering processing for suppressing occurrence of a false color is needed, the case of forming one pixel with only any one of three dots (RGB dots) is disadvantageous in that the filter operation processing becomes complicated and the processing load increases.